Con garras y dientes tu seras mio
by Nicole palmer evans
Summary: Lily, Michelle y Nicole, chicas dispuestas a todo por conseguir lo que quieren, la cuestion es ¿que seran capaces de hacer?, y mas cuando si vida se ha convertido en una guerra muy original. R&R.


Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling & de Warner…

Así que a mi no me demandéis que yo hago esto para divertirme, y no podría pagarlo, que por no poder pagar no he podido ni el 6º en ingles…(Así que no me contéis **NADA HACERCA DEL 6º LIBRO**)…..

¡Hola, bueno antes de nada, que espero k os lo estéis pasando muy bien¡las vacaciones están para disfrutarlas, pero por si acaso no es así, (cosa que no puedo permitir), os invito a que leáis esta historia de unas chicas libres, únicas, rebeldes y cargadas de problemas, Michelle Palmer, Lily Evans y Nicole Parker… ¿quieres descubrir de lo que son capaces estas chicas por conquistar al hombre de su vida? PUES SIGUE LEYENDO…

Mandadme REVIEWS… ¡Besitos!.

**Con garras y dientes tú serás mía.**

Capitulo piloto.

Realizado por Nicole palmer evans 

* * *

Michelle Palmer, desde cuando un nombre producía ese cosquilleo, desde cuando solo lo que un nombre representaba era capaz de hacer que ese cosquilleo que empezaba desde el ombligo subiera hasta el corazón y que este palpitase con fuerza, desde cuando cada vez que se oía el nombre de Michelle una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de decenas de hombres, como podía una chica de 15 años haber enamorado con una sonrisa traviesa y un cuerpo escultural, dos palabras cargadas de sensualidad, una melena negra que despertaba envidia a todas las mujeres que veían moverla con su sensual contoneo, y unos ojos que desafiaban al mismo cielo por el azul que había en ellos, como una chica que nadie conocía podía haber enamorado a tanta gente, porque ¿alguien sabia quien era en realidad Michelle Palmer, no, esa era la única respuesta, ni su mayor confidente, ni su amor secreto, ni su amor publico, ni su mejor amiga, ni su familia, nadie sabia bien quien era Michelle, si era la hermana rebelde pero dulce por la cual su hermano daría la vida, si era la siempre alegre Michelle, siempre acompañada por sus incondicionales amigas, o era la Michelle que despertaba la lujuria de hombres por las noches¿Quién es Michelle, lo sabes tu?...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Un místico auror, se paseaba nervioso, por un campo de trigo, mustio, ya que nadie se preocupaba por cuidarlo, pero que desprendía una tranquilidad que parecía no servir de nada al auror.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque cada vez que quedamos lo haces en este tipo de lugares- le susurro una voz en la nuca, una voz que hizo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara a la vez que su pasión hacia aquella chica se reflejara se reflejara en sus ojos color topacio y que se masajeara con decisión las sienes, 'no podía rendirse, hoy no, hoy que había decidido callar a su corazón, debía hacer caso a su conciencia, no quería que otra mujer importante para el muriera'.

La expresión de la chica se ensombreció y mostró su evidente decepción.

-Te vas- dijo mirando al vació, para después fijar sus ojos en los del auror.

-Estoy aquí- dijo el auror con voz segura.

-Si- dijo recogiendo su pelo aún lado- pero después te vas- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Así es –dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la paja.

Detrás de un tenso silencio la pregunta clave fue formulada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sentándose al lado del chico, y acurrucándose en sus propias piernas.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí- dijo el chico.

La chica sonrió y se levanto segura.

- Vete entonces, y cuando vuelvas te darás cuenta de lo que desaprovechaste, yo ya habré crecido y habré aprendido a volar, vete si quieres, yo no esperare- y se fue con paso decidido, con su habitual sensual contoneo, Dan como se llamaba el auror, no tubo la menor duda de lo que decía esa chiquilla era verdad, la observo con melancolía, con esos vaqueros ceñidísimos altos de cintura como se llevaban entonces, esa blusa de tirantes como siempre atado por un nudo abajo lo que dejaba a la vista su sujetador de encaje negro, y el pelo suelto que le volvía loco, si, en ese momento no tubo la menor duda, que Michelle tocaría el mismo cielo.

Fue dos años después cuando decidió volver a Londres, cuando se dio cuenta que lo que esa chica quería tocar era el mismísimo infierno. Al volver a Londres sus amigos, le prepararon una fiesta por las discotecas de Hogsmade.

La vio con un traje de cuero, tipo bikini, y unos shorts minúsculos, unas botas de aguja, mientras se movía en un andamio, mas sensualmente de lo que pensó que una mujer podía moverse, esa Michelle de 16 años era aun mas guapa que la que dejo 2 años atrás, y eso era casi imposible, la vio rodeada desde quinceañeros calientes hasta hombres maduros, de mas de 40 años, que miraban embelesados a la joven, que parecía ajena a todo, con los ojos cerrados moviendo las caderas y los brazos, en un tiempo desenfrenado, salvaje y condenadamente sensual, la chica llevaba la sensualidad tatuada en la piel.

La leona de Hogwarts- dijo Matt su mejor amigo señalando a Michelle- la diosa en mi opinión- tras esto se junto con el grupo de hombres que 'halagaban' a la morena, decidió seguirle y ahí fue cuando Michelle abrió los ojos y lo vio, no mostró la sorpresa que el había esperado, sino que sonrió se apoyo en dos chicos para bajar del andamio, que suspiraron de placer y fue directa hacia Dan.

-Ves en lo que me has convertido, Dan- no parecía enfada, por su repentina ida, es mas, parecía agradecida.

-Estas preciosa- dijo haciendo el gesto de acariciarla, a lo cual ella aparto la mano de un manotazo, vale tal vez no estaba tan agradecida y si un poco bastante enfadada.

-Sabes que Dan- no era un pregunta- no voy a parar hasta que enloquezcas por mi, y después te romperé el corazón como tu me lo rompiste a mi- y después de estas palabras le empujo y volvió al andamio ayudada por dos hombres que habían tenido que aguantar puñetazos, patadas y mordiscos, pero que importaba eso ahora si Michelle les había tocado…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Lily Evans. Un nombre con fuerza para una chica que la poseía, tal vez no físicamente, pero intelectualmente¿Quién lo negaba, nadie. Lily era una chica capaz de superar todo lo que se le pusiera delante, capaz de disfrutar cada momento, cada segundo, cada oportunidad. Lily era una chica a la se tenia que admirar, por su carácter único, su fortaleza interior, y porque al fin y al cabo era la chica mas dulce del mundo.

Capaz de todo. Y quien no lo es con 15 años, cuando ves al amor de tu vida, en cada esquina, que cada chico puede ser el adecuado, o no, estaría en Hogwarts o tal vez no, seria alto, fuerte¿le querría, como podía ser una persona que en lo único que pensaba, que lo único que quería es ser amada. Que desplegaba amor en cada poro de su piel. Una chica que por el amor de su vida seria capaz de congelar ríos incongelables, surcar cielos insurcables, solo, solo para verle sonreír.

Y así era Lily con su melena pelirroja oscura, ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban más que la estrella más iluminada en lo más oscuro de la noche.

¿Pero quien conocía a esa Lily Evans?... solo la gente que apreciaba.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Una joven pelirroja andaba con paso seguro, si algo había aprendido en la vida es que lo único que la gente necesita para hundirte es verte hundida.

Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros, y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color que sus ojos muy escotado, salio a los alrededores de Hogwarts, le encantaba sentarse en la hierba, y que la brisa agitara su melena la hacia sentirse, rebelde, libre, única…

Así que eso hizo, se sentó al borde del lago, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que una brisa surgiera de la nada.

-Siempre me ha gustado verte sentada aquí, pareces inofensiva y tan dulce- le dijo o mas bien susurro una voz en el cuello haciendo que un escalofrió cruzara su espina dorsal.

-Potter, has venido a molestar o a decir algo coherente- dijo Lily sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

-Básicamente a molestar- James rio.

-¿No has quedado con ninguna chica?- pregunto Lily lo mas casual posible.

-Estoy contigo- dijo James seductoramente.

-¿Y no has quedado con ninguna chica que **QUIERA **estar contigo? Porque lo que es yo…- dijo Lily enfadada, sin saber porque ese chico le sacaba de quicio.

-No- dijo James también enfadado, a ella que mas le daba con quien quedase, no era obvio que con quien quería estar era con ella.

-¿Y te importa?- pregunto Lily para picarle.

-¿Te importa a ti?- Lily abrió los ojos enfadada y James le miro como si estos pudieran contestarle, Lily aparto la mirada levemente sonrojada, a tiempo para ver como James sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto a cada momento mas mosqueada.

-Porque te importo- dijo el chico revolviéndose el pelo en una pose totalmente fanfarrona.

Lily se levanto con muy mala leche totalmente incrédula.

-No me importas- le discutió ella.

-Si te importo- le discutió él.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Mentira.

-Demuéstramelo- le reto James.

Lily sonrió con inocencia, y con un rápido movimiento le tiro al lago…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Nicole Parker, como sus amigas, dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo de su vida, de un carácter directamente proporcional a su estado de animo, si estaba feliz, era la persona mas dulce, simpática, comprensiva del mundo. Claro que si estaba de malas… yo de ti empezaría a correr… ¡YA!

Por eso su carácter esa imposible de definir, y eso formaba parte de su encanto, con el pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros, y los ojos de un color dorado que ya quisieran mas de una.

Nicole tenia una especial obsesión con ser feliz, que a veces esa propia obsesión por una felicidad no encontrada en la infancia era lo que le hacia daño, ya que le hacia ser brutalmente espontánea, y cuando algo no le salía bien, entraba en depresiones a corto plazo, pero frecuentes.

Si algo quería en el mundo era a sus dos mejores amigas Michelle y Lily, con las que había crecido, y había adoptado como su familia, a las cuales les tenía un gran cariño, cariño que era mutuo…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

- ¡Michelle, despierta!- Nicole saltaba como una loca en la cama de Michelle, que a pesar de haberse despertado desde hace media hora (como no teniendo la saltimbanqui que tenia saltando en su cama) mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza debajo de la almohada. Cansada con un rápido movimiento cogio a Nicole del pie para que no pudiera saltar mas y se quito la almohada de encima.

- No hace falta que me despertéis así, con un suave toquecito habría bastado- le dijo Michelle en broma.

- Claro un suave toquecito de Hagrid, porque si es mío, antes Dumbledore prohibirá los dulces, que yo despertarte- dijo Nicole riendo.

- ¿y Lily?...- dijo Michelle al no verla.

- Se ha ido a dar una vuelt…-pero Nicole no pudo acabar la frase.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- una pelirroja totalmente histérica, entro en la habitación dando un portazo, que hizo que las dos dieran un bote, y entro corriendo al cuarto de baño el cual cerro con otro portazo.

A los dos segundos mientras Nicole y Michelle se miraban totalmente alucinadas, se abrió la puerta lo justo para que se viera la cabeza de Lily.

- Buenos días tesoros, por cierto, yo no he estado aquí- y después de esto cerro la puerta de otro portazo, Nicole y Michelle se miraron mas alucinadas aun, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, para dar paso a James, mojado a mas no poder, con una expresión no muy amable…

- ¡Lily Evans sal de donde estés!- Nicole y Michelle se miraron pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa, les encantaba improvisar.

- ¿Quieres algo James?- pregunto Michelle con voz sumamente sensual, que puso al joven los pelos de punta.

- Si, eso ¿quieres algo James?- pregunto Nicole con voz también sensual siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

- ¿Habéis visto a Evans?- pregunto James confundido, desde cuando esas dos le hablaban así…

- Michelle, parece que Potter esta buscando a Lily, y nosotros le tenemos que decir donde esta…- dijo Nicole mirándose las uñas, con una voz ya mas normal tratándose de un engreído merodeador con quien hablaban.

- Si, Nicole, si, parece que nos ha visto con cara de que vamos a decírselo, dime James- dijo acercándose al chico-. ¿Tengo cara de tonta?...porque creo que lo que has insinuado… ¿Nicole, es verdad o no?...

- Verdad, verdad- dijo Nicole aguantando la carcajada a duras penas, hay que ver el numerito que le estaban montando el chico que parecía ya tener ganas de irse y todo. Pero la oportuna de Lily desde el cuarto de baño si que soltó una carcajada, el rostro de James se ilumino y corriendo fue al baño se iba acercando, ya estaba casi, cuando…

- James- dijo Michelle que se había puesto delante de la puerta y había decidido utilizar la última de sus garras- besame.- otra carcajada esta vez más ruidosa prorrumpió del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Pero que dices, que pasa estáis todas locas o que, mira mejor me voy no vaya a ser que me contagie – James hizo amago de irse, pero enseguida volvió pillando desprevenida a Michelle que lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una patada en la entrepierna, derribando al pobre chico que no sabia donde se había metido.

- Lily, corre sal- gritaron sus amigas golpeando la puerta, Lily salio corriendo a tiempo de ver como James se levantaba y empezaba a perseguirla, cogida de cada brazo por Michelle y Nicole, que como pesaban poco no parecían hacer mucho efecto.

Así que en esas posiciones decidieron hacer el maratón del siglo, Lily corriendo como si su vida fuera en ello, saltando, derribando, empujando y apartando todo lo que tuviera delante, y detrás James con la cara roja por el esfuerzo, llevando a Michelle y a Nicole volando en cada brazo (en pijama: cortos camisones escotados) riendo a mas no poder…al rato se apunto al maratón la presidenta del club de fans de James (la pobre vivía en su burbuja, dando un voto mas a cuantos mas tintes rubios tengas, es directamente proporcional a menos neuronas del cerebro) (NA: no tengo nada contra las rubias eh) que decía que su James estaba siendo acosado por Nicole y Michelle. También se apuntaron Sirius y Remus que fueron a ayudar a su amigo, pero que acabaron metiendo mas cizaña. Todo acabo cuando llegaron al gran comedor y como si no hubiera pasado nada se pusieron a comer en un tenso silencio, donde si las miradas mataran, Hogwarts seria un cementerio. Michelle y Nicole se levantaron, tenían adivinación y tenían que salir un poco antes que Lily.

- Fijate- le susurraron Michelle y Nicole a Lily, las dos primeras intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa y le tiraron lo que le quedaba de refresco a los merodeadores, que se les quedaron mirando alucinados.

- Por vuestra cara bonita- les dijo Michelle con una sonrisa.

- Merodeadores engreídos- dijo Nicole contenta.

- Chicas espontáneas –siguió Michelle mientras le daba un suave golpe cadera con cadera.

- ¡3.456-3.457!- dijeron guiñándoles un ojo a Lily, que rio.

Y así como sino hubiera pasado nada, se fueron las dos.

Dejando a los merodeadores sujetando sus refrescos y mirando a Lily la cual se levanto como un muelle:

Bueno pues me voy- los merodeadores apretaron más el refresco, dispuestos a tirarselo en cualquier momento, Lily no pensaba salir corriendo para algo estaba en la casa de lo Gryffindor, para lucir un leon en el uniformen, el tejon y la serpiente no combinaban bien… el águila bueno el águila…no estaba mal… Bueno a lo que iba así que cogió el recipiente de jugo de calabaza y los miro desafiante a los 5 segundos, se oyo un grito parecido a:

-¡3.456-3.458!- mientras una pelirroja salía con paso rápido del gran comedor con una sonrisa triunfal.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En una sala ensombrecida, pero bastante acogedora, un grupo reducido de alumnos miraban totalmente alucinados a su profesora, cosa que dado el estado mental de esta era lo mas normal del mundo, el grupo era reducido, no porque hubieran pocos alumnos en la clase, no, pero si que habían pocos alumnos escuchando a la profesora, a la cual parecía que le había dado mono de niña del exorcista y movía la cabeza (NA: lo mas normal de mundo), mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, y susurraba con voz que pretendía ser tenebrosa (parecía un grillo constipado, que no habéis oído nunca a uno, yo tampoco pero por imaginar…):

-Michelle- todos los alumnos que prestaban atención (4 o 5) se giraron para mirar a Michelle la cual estaba muy ocupada, jugando a cartas con Nicole.

-Las veo- dijo con voz maliciosa moviendo las 5 caras de las manos.

-¡MICHELLE!- se oía la voz tenebrosa (grillo constipado) de la profesora de adivinación.

-¿Oyes algo?- le pregunto sonriendo Michelle a Nicole.

-Nada, nada- dijo Nicole también sonriendo.

Este comentario arranco una carcajada de sus compañeros que ahora si, aunque parece increíble miraban a Michelle y a la profesora, aunque solo fuera para burlarse de la segunda.

Michelle no se dio por aludida, aunque estaba ya un poco hasta las narices de la profesora y sus malditas ganas de fastidiar, llegando al punto de tenerla detrás agitando el hombro derecho, ella tenia pensado ignorarla, y seguir jugando, pero Nicole miraba también a la profesora riéndose y como no era plan de jugar sola…

-¿Estará contenta no¡Se puede saber que has predecido ahora libélula afónica (lease el paréntesis de grillo constipado 1)!- dijo Michelle levantándose bastante enfadada, aunque no pudo ocultar su característica sonrisa, que aunque la estuvieran empreñando de tal forma, la escena era divertida.

-Una muerte horrible, horrible, sangre mucha sangre- dijo la profesora con una voz que parecía mas bien que era ella la que iba a ocasionar esa muerte y convertirse en asesina, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha ¡por fin la futura muerta le estaba escuchando!...

-Siento si le interrumpo, bueno no, no lo siento, pero se suponía que yo iba morir en medio del lago de Hogwarts mientras el calamar gigante me comía las uñas de los pies- dijo Michelle como si estuviera diciendo que se iba comprar una nueva falda.

-También, también- dijo la profesora contenta, porque su alumna se lo tomara tan bien.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo Michelle con un tono que mas quería decir, 'esta tía esta completamente loca'.- puedo seguir ya con mi partida- pregunto impaciente Michelle mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Vivirás sola y amargada- dijo la profesora, como revancha por el descaro de su alumna, con una sonrisa que venia a decir 'supera eso', la cual en vez de quedarse calladita de una vez, volvió al ataque.

-¿En que momento dejamos de ver mi futuro y empezamos a ver tu presente?- dijo en una pose totalmente rebelde. Otra oleada de carcajadas lleno la sala, en ese momento el timbre sonó y Michelle sonrió orgullosa, había ganado el set profesora psicópata- alumna rebelde.

Nicole y Michelle salieron las primeras de la clase seguidas muy cerca por los merodeadores.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora la loca esta, Nicole?- pregunto Lily que les estaba esperando en la salida de la clase ya que ella no cursaba adivinación- (NA: una chica inteligente)

-Lo de siempre- Nicole se encogió de hombros divertida.

-Michelle¿Michelle?- dijo Lily dando una vuelta sobre si misma, donde se había metido esa niña, la vio escondida en una armadura- ¿Qué...?

Evans, Parker¿habéis visto a Palmer?- pregunto una voz en su espalda. Nicole y Lily se miraron asustadas, era ÉL…

-No, profesor Sumpter- dijeron las dos con voz falsamente inocente.

-Ex-profesor (NA: traumatizado)- les dijo con la ceja alzada, y es que aunque no vio a estas dos compinchadas con Michelle, tenia una superstición, y es que el año pasado a Michelle, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que en una aburrida clase de D.C.A.O. pedir que el profesor se desnudara, para ver si así mejoraba algo, a lo que el profesor corriendo indignado fue al despacho de Dumbledore, y renuncio su puesto con el pretexto de que Michelle le acosaba sexualmente, y ella se defendió diciendo algo de que se iba porque la nueva camarera de las tres escobas una tal Rosmerta le hacia tilín…tonterías, aunque tal vez no tanto cuando a la semana siguiente se vio al profesor Sumpter enrollándose con esa 'Rosmerta'.

-¿Por qué?- dijeron las dos a la vez con voz igual de inocente.

-Lo sabéis- dijo el atractivo profesor agitando su pelo rubio al no viento de la torre de adivinación.- me voy no sufráis, se que soy muy atractivo pero lo superareis…-dijo mientras se iba con los pulgares en alto, y pestañeaba 50 veces por segundo, haciendo que se tropezara, 1,2, 3…28 veces hasta donde se bajaban las escaleras (2 metros de distancia), donde se hoyo un:

¡PATAPUM!

-Si, profesor lo superaremos- dijeron las dos quitándose falsas lágrimas. Sin ni siquiera ir a ver como estaba.

Michelle salio de la estatua con la cara roja por las carcajadas aguantadas todas miraron por el sitio que se había caido el profesor, por el cual les miraban aun pestañeando con los pulgares en alto, todo normal, sino fuera porque desde ahí parecia que se había roto las dos piernas, y tenia la cara ensangrentada.

-No sufrais por mi- les dijo mientras se ponia una mano en el corazon y con la otra les señalaba-

-Vale- dijeron las tres volviendo a donde estaban antes mientras reian.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres guapos, son unos engreídos, o unos cabrones, o unos mujeriegos?- dijo Lily, a la cual se veía con mucha intención de soltar un discurso de 5 horas poniendo verdes a los hombres…- nosotras podemos vivir sin ellos.

-Yo no-dijo Nicole sincera, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un chico bastante mono que acababa de pasar.

-Michelle tu y yo si- dijo Lily viendo que sus esperanzas se derrumbaban, ya que Michelle estaba abrazada a el capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Ravenclaw, un chico guapísimo, de pelo castaño oscuro, y ojos grises, que se llamaba Michael McCallan.

Nicole rio burlándose de la pelirroja que se había quedado sola. Un segundo después se vieron rodeadas de los merodeadores.

-¡Mira si esta aquí la pelirroja de la mala leche!- dijo James picado, no todos los días te tiran a primera hora de la mañana al lago y encima te dejan con la palabra en la boca, y te bañan 2 veces con zumo de calabaza.

-¡Mira si esta aquí el castaño engreído!- dijo Lily con la misma voz que James, riendo junto a Nicole- Se me ha olvidado contaros algo- dio Lily mientras se daba un golpe suave con la mano en la frente.

-Me lo imagino- dijo al ver a James con manchas de zumo de calabaza, cuando ellas solo le habian tirado a Lupin y Black. Rió mas fuerte.

-¡Y tu de que te ríes!- dijo James.

-De ti- dijo Michelle que le encantaba meterse en peleas.

-A ti nadie te ha llamado- dijo un chico que aun no había hablado pues estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando miradas de odio a McCallan. El chico tenía los ojos grises más bonitos de todo el colegio y el pelo negro.

-¿Oyes algo? Porque yo no- dijo Michelle dándole la espalda a Sirius. Haciendo que el chico suspirara desesperado.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Nicole y Remus hablaban tranquilamente, sobre el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O.

-Es un poco siniestro no- decía Nicole con una bonita sonrisa.

-Eso es que le falta sexo- dijo Sirius aportando su granito de arena a la conversación.

-…me voy que he quedado con Michael…-dijo Michelle despidiéndose de Nicole y Lily, aunque parecía de acuerdo a la afirmación de Sirius.

-Desde cuando tanta confianza, un momento, a mi me da igual- dijo Sirius adoptando una pose chulesca.

-Ya a ti todo te da igual- dijo Michelle con voz rencorosa.

-Aun estas enfadada por eso…- se exaspero Sirius-

-Tus neuronas han llegado a deducirlo¡muy bien Sirius!- dijo con una voz que mas bien quería decir, '¡vete a la mierda, Sirius!'… y es que esos dos se habían enfadado cuando una día quedaron para hacer un trabajo de Herbologia que les había tocado juntos, y Sirius apareció 3 horas después con la excusa de que había estado con una Ravenclaw, a lo cual le toco hacer el trabajo solo, y con una mano roja en la cara.

-Ser rencorosa no esta bien- dijo Sirius con voz de profesor.

-Y capullo tampoco y yo te veo igual que siempre- dijo Michelle.

-Contigo no se puede hablar- se exaspero Sirius.

-Pues no hables- Michelle se encogió de hombros y se fue donde estaba Michael esperándola todo el rato.

-Ven que te tengo que contar algo importante- dijo Michael mientras le ponía la mano en la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo te tengo que enseñar una cosa- dijo Michelle lo suficientemente alto, para que Sirius lo oyera- sobre todo porque tu no me dejas plantadas con Ravenclaws…

Michael entorno los ojos, dudaba que Michelle le quisiese, pero se conformaba con tenerla a su lado, aunque fuera solo esa tarde.

-Tu amiga esta loca- dijo Sirius también alto.

-Puede, pero por ti nunca- se oyó el grito de Michelle tres pisos abajo. Sirius entorno los ojos…

-¿Anda y a Sumpter que le ha pasado?- dijo Michael al cual no le caía nada bien el profesor… bueno a él y al 100 del colegio.

-Has visto que sorpresa- dijo mientras le decía adiós al profesor que seguía pestañeando y sangrando… y de todo vamos.

-Me voy yo también he quedado- grito Sirius.

-Y a mi que mas me da- se oyó el grito de Michelle que ya debía de estar por lo jardines. Sirius se fue del grupo no sin antes despotricar media hora sobre Michelle.

-¿Anda y este¡Se lo merece!- se oyó el grito de Sirius al pasar por al lado del profesor.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Remus a Nicole en tono confidencial.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron Lily y James.

-No si nos referíamos a vosotros- dijo Nicole con cara de angelito.

-Ahhh- dijeron Lily y James que aun no lo habían pillado- un momento…

-YO Y ESTE- dijo furiosa Lily- ¿y tú no dices nada?

-Es que yo sabia que se referían a nosotros- dijo James con voz seductora, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Me voy…-dijo Lily confundida.

-Voy contigo- dijo James aprovechando la confusión.

-NI LOCA- (¡NA: nuestra Lily ha vuelto!)…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- se oyó decir a James que perseguía a Lily…

-Tu estas loco ¿verdad?- se oyó a Lily.

-¿Y a este que le ha pasado?- se oyo a James.

-No se- mintio Lily- pero miralo fijamente, eso es lo que te va a pasar si no me dejas en paz.

-Pero si me quieres…

-Que te tiro eh..que te tiro…

Remus y Nicole se miraron, como para que luego dijeran que ellos eran raritos.

-Un momento que hago yo contigo- dijeron los dos a la vez, tropezándose al querer separarse rápido.

Y sin decirse nada bajaron las escaleras lo más dignamente posible cuando te acabas de tropezar con alguien de morros, con la cabeza levantaba muy orgullosos ellos tanto que los dos chafaron al profesor.

- Augh- se oyó el quejido del profesor que aun pestañeo cuando paso Nicole.

- ¡Augh!- se volvió a oír el quejido del profesor.

- Eso por aquel trabajo que me pusiste un 6 era de 10- dijo Nicole vengativa, desde luego ella lo de no atacar a indefensos no lo tiene claro. Remus rio.

- Te ha hecho gracia- dijo Nicole contenta.

- Me burlaba de ti- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

- Te ha hecho gracia- le discutió Nicole.

- Que hago yo hablando contigo- dijeron los dos por segunda vez siguiendo el camino mirandose de reojo.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Michelle y Michael estaban acostados en el césped de Hogwarts, Michelle acurrucada en el pecho del chico, medio dormida, mientras Michael le acariciaba el pelo y no paraba de mirarla.

-Michelle…- se decidió a decir Michael.

-Si...- dijo Michelle medio dormida.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Michelle abrió los ojos espantada, no es que no le gustase Michael, lo quería mucho, pero no de la forma que el le estaba diciendo.

-Michael…yo- atino a decir Michelle.

-No pasa nada- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos en un tono que indicaba que si que pasaba.

-¿Si Black te pidiera salir con él que le dirías?- y sin decir nada mas se fue, dejando a Michelle llorando, '¿Si Sirius te pidiera salir con él que le dirías?', '¿Qué le diría?', las palabras sonaban en su cabeza como cuchillos recién afilados, 'por que no se podía quitar a Sirius de la cabeza'…'¿Por qué?...'El no la quería'…' ¿Si Sirius te pidiera salir con él que le dirías?'…Lagrimas empezaron a surcar por su pálida piel, levanto la vista, delante de ella estaba Sirius con una chica de su curso, una tal Samantha Thomas, se imagino a ella, en los brazos de Sirius, y sonrió tristemente…' ¿Si Sirius te pidiera salir con él que le dirías?'…

-Le diria que si- dijo sin querer en voz alta. Sirius se giro y la vio con lagrimas en los ojos, le mantuvo la mirada, Michelle no hizo gesto de quitarse las lagrimas que había en su rostro, las mostraba con orgullo, le sonrio,'¿Porque lloraría?...'No llores, por favor'… pensó Sirius. Michelle se dio la vuelta y se abrazo los brazos, con la cabeza gacha se fue hacia el castillo. 'Tengo que olvidarme de él…' 'no, no quiero olvidarme de él'…'voy a conseguir que Sirius Black no pueda olvidarse de mi'.

-¿Sirius?- dijo Samantha sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sirius mirando aun por donde se había ido Michelle.

-Te gusta esa chica ¿no?...-le dijo Samantha comprensiva.

-Yo…-dijo Sirius confundido- no lo se- dijo sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto.

-Tranquilo, yo no quiero tu corazón, eso es más de lo que yo puedo optar, me conformo con estar contigo alguna tarde…como amigos-dijo Samantha con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Tu vales mucho Sam, me gustaría quererte, pero…-le explico Sirius, se lo merecía después de lo buena que había sido con el.

-No lo digas…yo ya lo se-dijo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios-además no te pega- dijo Samantha con una risa que podría confundirse en llanto, y es que así se sentía ella, como en un sueño, a pesar de que el chico que quería con todo su corazón no le quería, pero que mas daba eso, ella quería que su amor fuera feliz, se conformaba que una de sus miradas tan bonitas fueran para ella, se conformaba con que supiera su nombre y le fascinaba ser su amiga…- ¿Te cae bien el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O.?...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Potter, de-ja-me en paz!- dijo Lily al ver que alguien se ponía a su lado.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír, de verdad me parezco a James- dijo Nicole haciendo poses chulescas y revolviéndose el pelo 40 veces.

-jajaja

Michelle pasó por su lado aun llorando sin verlas. Nicole y Lily pararon y se miraron confundidas.

-¿Esa no era Michelle?- dijeron las dos a la vez cambiando de dirección para cogerla cada una por un brazo. No dijeron nada en todo el camino hacia la torre, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, sabían que las pocas veces que Michelle lloraba era mejor no decir nada. La acostaron en la cama y le cogieron de la mano intercambiando miradas confundidas.

-¿Qué pasa Michelle?- se aventuró a decir Nicole con voz tierna.

-Me he dado c-cuenta que estoy enamorada- dijo sollozando aun mas alto.

-Por eso lloras, no seas tonta- dijo Lily contenta de que no fuese nada grave, mientras cogia un vaso de agua para que Michelle se tranquilizara...-Michael estará contento.

-De Sirius- dijo sollozando aun más fuerte, a Lily se le cayó el vaso de agua.

-¡DE SIRIUS!- grito Nicole.

-Si… y he decidido que voy a conseguir que me quiera aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida- dijo Michelle mientras sonreía ya mas serena.

-Eso es un reto y lo demás tonterías, enamorar a Sirius Black- dijo Nicole divertida, Michelle le sonrió.

-Y lo vas a conseguir- le dijo Lily también sonriéndole.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Michelle, retirándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y sentándose junto a sus amigas.

-Te has visto eres guapísima- dijo Nicole levantándole y haciendo que se girara.

-Vosotras si que sois guapas- dijo abalanzándose sobre sus amigas y empezando a hacerles cosquillas.

-No, cosquillas no, jajaja, toma, jajajja- Nicole le acaba de tirar un cojinazo a Michelle, la cual se lo tiro a Lily, y acabaron todas riendo en el suelo de la habitación…

-Sabéis una cosa- no era un pregunta- llegamos tarde a pociones. Todas se miraron y entraron en tropel al cuarto de baño.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Que raro no están las locas, a saber donde se han metido, Sirius ¿estas ahí, estas muy raro- le dijo James a Sirius.

-No me pasa nada- James lo miro con la ceja alzada- luego te cuento- James sonrió satisfecho. La puerta de la clase se abrió dejando pasar a Nicole, Michelle y Lily.

- Evans, Parker y Palmer, vayan al despacho del director, explíquenle porque han llegado tarde y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Nicole y Lily palidecieron, pero Michelle ni se inmuto mordiéndose las uñas, la puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entro en ella, y se sentó como si nada al lado de Goyle.

- Malfoy, que no vuelva a pasar, y vosotras tres aun no estáis en el despacho- Michelle rio para asombro de todos, y se sentó en uno de los pupitres del fondo. Sirius, James y Remus rieron.

- Se puede saber que esta haciendo, señorita Palmer- Michelle volvió a reír. Y les hizo señas a sus amigas para que se sentaran junto a ella, ellas sonrieron y se sentaron también.

- Los castigos son iguales para todos- dijo Michelle sacando el material de la mochila, como si no pasara nada junto a sus amigas.

- Así que ya sabe- siguió Nicole.

- Si no castiga a Malfoy nosotras…-continuo Lily

- No nos movemos de aquí- finalizaron todas juntas.

- ¿Empieza la clase o no?- dijo Michelle con una sonrisa triunfal. El profesor Gregory William tuvo que tragarse unas cuantas palabras.

- Abrir los libros por la pagina 15…- dijo mirando con odio a Michelle.

- Profesor amargado de pociones- dijo Nicole contenta.

- Alumnas rebeldes- dijo Lily satisfecha.

- 0-1¡Ganamos!- dijo Michelle radiante.

- ¿Decían algo?- dijo Gregory que no apartaba la mirada de las chicas.

- Nosotras…- dijeron con voz falsamente inocente- noooo…- dijeron cruzando los dedos debajo de la mesa, Gregory se giro no muy seguro.

- Amargado- dijo Lily mirándolo con odio.

- Estreñido- dijo Nicole mirándolo con furia.

- Aguafiestas- finalizo Michelle también con indiferencia. Gregory se giro levantando una ceja, pero cuando se giro las tres estaban leyendo el libro. Se volvió a girar, y las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el cuarto de los merodeadores…

-La cuestión es que yo estaba con Samantha en los alrededores del lago, cuando he oído decir a alguien 'Le diría que si', me he girado y era Michelle, y eso no es lo mas raro, estaba llorando chicos, llorando, yo nunca la he visto llorando, la he mirado y me ha sonreído y se ha ido corriendo- el tono de Sirius mostraba ¿preocupación?... – Remus y James se miraron confusos pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Te gusta, Michelle- dijo James levantándose divertido.

-Y a ti Lily, y yo no te digo nada- se defendió Sirius.

-¡No lo niegas, y eso que no dices nada- James alzo una ceja, como recordándole que el año pasado lo único que hizo es empreñarle.

-La chica más guapa del colegio, una de ellas-dijo al ver como James le miraba mal- un poco gamberra la verdad, conquistadora, si es perfecta para Canuto- le dijo Remus a James.

-Solo ahí un problema, yo aun no he dicho que me guste- dijo Sirius que no era de esos que admitía sus sentimientos de un día para otro, claro que una cosa es que tus amigos sean tontos y se lo crean y otra muy distinta es que cambien de tema.

-Bueno cuando te des cuenta hablamos- dijo Remus maliciosamente.

-Igualmente con el tema de Parker- dijo Sirius devolviéndole la jugada.

-A mi no me gusta Nicole- dijo Remus.

-¿Y cuando he dicho yo que lo que tenemos que hablar de Parker es que te gusta?- dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

James rio.

-No se porque os complicáis tanto la vida- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- yo reconozco que adoro a mi pelirroja.

-Y mira que bien te ha salido la cosa- le dijo Sirius mordazmente.

-Poco a poco- James se encogió de hombros- pero si en el fondo esas chicas me adoran.

-¿y eso cuando lo has deducido, cuando Evans te ha tirado al lago, cuando Palmer te ha dado una patada, o cuando Parker el año pasado te pinto la cara con Eding por la noche…- Los tres se callaron y las risas de sus compañeras se oyeron a la perfección y Lily cantando:

_-Ella se ha cansa…_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

…_do de tirar la toalla  
va quitando poco a poco telarañas  
No ha dormido esta noche, pero no está cansada  
No miró ningún espejo, pero se siente "toa" guapa_

Nicole coge la almohada y hace como si tocara la guitarra y Michelle encima de la cama, canta, baila, salta y ríe, la pelirroja cede su puesto a Nicole mientras se monta en la cama y salta cogida de la mano de Michelle.

_Nicole: (mientras ríe y toca la 'guitarra' con la almohada)_

_Hoy, ella se ha puesto color en las pestañas  
Hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña  
Hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada  
Hoy es una mujer que se da cuenta de su alma_

Nicole contenta va a donde están sus amigas y las abrazas tirando la almohada por ahí, y cayéndose todas en la cama cantan:

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para tí  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
Hoy vas a comprender que el miedo se puede romper con un  
sólo portazo  
Hoy vas a hacer reír porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de  
ser llanto  
Hoy vas a conseguir reírte hasta de tí y ver que lo has logrado_

Lily y Nicole empujan a Michelle para que cante, esta se levanta y coje su pluma del suelo, y empieza a entonar moviendo las caderas sin ninguna vergüenza:

_Michelle, (con pluma en mano, mientras lagrimas de risa surcaban su rostro)_

_Hoy vas a ser la mujer que te de la gana de ser  
Hoy te vas a querer como nadie te ha sabido querer  
Hoy vas a mirar pa´lante que pa´ atrás ya te dolió bastante  
Una mujer valiente, una mujer sonriente mira como pasa _

Hoy no has sido la mujer perfecta que esperaba na roto sin pudores  
las reglas marcadas  
Hoy has calzado tacones para hacer sonar sus pasos  
Hoy sabe que su vida nunca más será un fracaso

Las otras dos se levantan riendo y todas abrazadas mientras saltan con plumas en mano empiezan a cantar riendo a más no poder:

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para tí  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
Hoy vas a conquistar el cielo sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo  
Hoy vas a ser feliz aunque el invierno sea frío y sea largo, y sea largo  
Hoy vas a conseguir reírte hasta de tí y ver que lo has logrado _

Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para tí  
que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño  
Hoy vas a comprender que el miedo se puede romper con un sólo  
portazo  
Hoy vas a hacer reír porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de  
ser llanto  
Hoy vas a conseguir reírte hasta de tí y ver que lo has logrado

Todas sonríen mirándose unas a otras, y es que ellas eran unas mujeres felices, y llenas de cariño.

-Ejem, Ejem- las chicas se giraron para ver quien las llamaba, ahí estaban los merodeadores mirándolas con una sonrisa divertida apoyados en el alfeizar de la puerta. Sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza ellas empiezan a arreglar la habitación sus compañeras de cuarto no tienen la culpa de que sean unas locas, mientras alguna que otra sonrisilla y carcajada sale de sus labios. Las tres chicas cuando lo tienen todo arreglado les cierran la puerta en las narices de los merodeadores, y empiezan a cambiarse, Nicole se pone una camisa de palabra de honor blanca, y unos shorts negros con unas sandalias de tacón de aguja blancas, Lily un vestido de color verde con unas sandalias del mismo color también de tacón de aguja y se recoge el pelo en una cola de caballo y por ultimo Michelle con un vestido vaquero de estos que se abrochan con botones los cuales estaban casi todos desabrochados (dejando ver su sujetador) de color claro muy corto, y unas botas de aguja negras.

-¿No nos hemos arreglado un poco?- dijo Nicole al darse cuenta de las pintas que llevaban.

-Mañana nos ponemos de chándal- dijo Michelle encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos que llegamos tarde- dijo Lily empujando a las 2 hacia la puerta.

-Si, mama Lily- dijeron las dos con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Dónde vais tan guapas?- dijo un chico sentado en un sillón al lado de los merodeadores Will Palmer, Michelle se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era el mejor amigo de las chicas (hermano de Michelle), un chico súper legal y de muy buen corazón, tenia el pelo y los ojos igual que su hermana.

-Es un secreto- le dijo Michelle contenta.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Lily que no paraba de ver el reloj.

-Nos vamos que sino nos riñen- dijo Nicole señalando a Lily mientras le revolvía el pelo a Will. Michelle se levanto del asiento sonriendo a su hermano- luego te cuento, tete- dijo guiñándole un ojo, el chico asintió divertido, todo esto ignorando a Sirius, Remus y James, que no paraban de decir¿con quien habéis quedado…?…

Tras salir de la sala común sonrieron satisfechas, por fin era viernes, les tocaba **reunión de chicas**.

* * *

**_ADELANTOS: _**el capitulo de la semana que viene se llamara Reunión de chicas, que consiste en que 10 alumnas de diferentes casas fundaron un club secreto cuando cursaban 3º curso donde cada semana ahí una serie de reuniones…¿pero en consiste el club, también habrá una importante conversación, que hara que dos personas totalmente diferentes se conozcan…¿Se enamoraran, gritaran, pelearan, enrollaran?... todo en el proximo capitulo. 

¿Os ha gustado? Bueno pues para que yo lo sepa, solo le tenéis que dar al botoncito de abajo donde pone ''go''. Espero que haya introducido lo que yo quería. Si queréis saber algo más acerca de algún personaje o de varios ya sabeis REVIEW…

Por cierto se que la rata traidora no ha salido, pues mira os la imagináis en un internado, trinchada en algún sitio, pero yo a el asesino cabrón en mi fic no la pongo, lo odio, odio y odio, y no creo que sea necesario leerlo.

La canción es de BEBE del disco 'pa' fuera telarañas…la que definemuy bien a mis niñas.

Si tenéis alguna duda, queréis preguntarme algo, decirme que me retire de esto de escribir (que es una opción xD), o decirme algo acerca de vuestro personaje favorito… vamos como si me queréis contar vuestra vida yo respondo encantada, mientras que no tenga que ver con **el 6º libro… **es que hay gente que no se puede permitir comprarse los dos libros, dentro de poco ya lo comentaremos cuando alguna amiga me lo deje.

¡**_MANDADME REVIEWS _**

Realizado por Nicole Palmer Evans

¡Besitos!


End file.
